


Ash

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domesticity, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Logan can build a fire, Logince - Freeform, M/M, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Roman suggests a fireside stargazing date and Logan is soft for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> so I kind of had this idea when I read the prompt  
> But also  
> I needed to write some fluff
> 
> If I didn't title these based on the Inktober prompt list then I'd have titled this one "It Can Wait"

Roman flopped on the couch in the living room next to Logan, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey babe?" He tilted his head, smiling brightly.

Logan lowered the book he'd been reading into his lap, looking at Roman with a bemused expression. "Yes?"

"Can you build a fire?" Roman's smile was infectious, and Logan found himself returning it without even thinking.

"Of course I can." He slid a bookmark into his book and set it on the table. "Why do you ask?" He sidled closer to Roman, settling in under his arm and pulling his feet up under himself.

Roman bit his lip and shrugged, looking away. "Oh, I just thought it would be a nice way to spend an evening, just the two of us... sitting in front of a fire..." He looked back at Logan, "Maybe stargazing?"

Logan took one of Roman's hands in his, interlocking their fingers and squeezing gently. "That sounds like a very nice way to spend an evening. It's a date." Logan couldn't stop the excited smile from spreading over his face.

Roman beamed. "Shall we, then? I can promise warm summer breezes and beautiful clear skies in my realm."

Logan stood up, pulling Roman with him. "And I happen to know that Patton keeps a picnic blanket in the hall closet that would perfectly suitable."

Roman looped his arms around Logan's neck and hummed, pleased. "Does he, now?" 

Logan rested his hands on Roman's hips, pulling Roman closer to kiss him softly. "Hm, yes. I'll go get that, shall I?"

Roman tugged him back in for another kiss. "It can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
